Organizing movement of groups of vehicles can be an extremely complex endeavor, particularly if the vehicles are involved in a competitive race over open water. Conventionally, such organization relies heavily on human interactions to relay instructions and a race route, and such process is prone to error and can inherently limit the amount and timeliness of the information conveyed, which in turn can be a safety concern.
In particular, for sailboat racing, the race route is increasingly decided shortly before the start of the race. This leaves little time for participants to enter race marks or waypoints into marine navigation systems and build the race route. Accuracy and timeliness are important concerns, both for the race teams and for the race organizers, and anything that can streamline race route deployment and/or visualization can help maintain race safety by allowing teams to focus on the positions of their competitors. Thus, there is a need for accurate race route distribution methodologies, particularly in the context of racing involving multiple competitors navigating a course at substantially the same time.